Becoming Alice
by gossipgirl111
Summary: What if Edward and Jasper switched roles? When Alice was first turned and saw her vision she saw Edward not Jasper. What will twilight be like if Edward was with Alice and Jasper was ever the loner and conspired to be with her? All's fair in love and war
1. Chapter 1

_Parings: Edward and Alice, hint of Alice/Jasper_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. _

Alice POV

I've never had such a powerful vision before. One that had me rocking on the chair and staring off into space for more than a minute. My visions had always lasted no more than thirty seconds and I could control my eye movements but I couldn't with this one.

Luckily I was away from prying eyes and was at an abandoned shack in the woods, in the middle of winter, in the middle of no where. No matter what I tried I just couldn't trust myself around people yet. I knew I wouldn't hurt anybody because I wouldn't let myself A-get that close and B-get that thirsty.

That was a major downside to being a vampire, the thirst. The vision over took me and I peered into the crazed haze and saw a small diner. I couldn't tell where it was at but there was a sign that said best cooking in the town written on the one of the windows.

It was nighttime and there wasn't a lot of people in the diner. Then I saw someone sitting alone at the front counter and immediately I was shocked.. This man was as pale as my skin was and had no traces of blood in his system.

He had short bronze uncontrollable hair that I suddenly wanted to run my hands through. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was beautiful. I so wanted to meet this man in person and find out why I was so strangely attracted to him. In that moment I knew what this vision was for, I had to find this man.

Maybe he was my soul mate? I couldn't think of any other reason to why I was seeing him. He had a plate full of food in front of him but didn't touch it or eat it. He just moved his fork around mashing together everything. Was he a vampire like me? I heard a whimsical laugh coming out of his mouth. The cook had said something funny to him and he was laughing. What a beautiful voice. So deep and sure.

He said something about fishing to him. Then everything was going dark and I started to see the walls of my shack again. Who was that? I wonder if I will have more visions of him? Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I will see something with him again?

The room was still dark so not much time had passed. I laid down on the floor because there was no bed in here, not that I could sleep anyway. There was a patch of the roof missing where I laid so I could stare up at the stars. They are so beautiful, twinkling up there in the sky.

It reminded me of heaven. Somewhere I would never go. I don't know if I believed in god when I was alive but I do believe that there is something out there now. Its so strange to know that I will never go beyond anywhere but this. Never will I believe that we are creatures of hell because its not like I wish to kill people. Its just something in our nature, but never had I killed anyone so far. Well. Just one person.

The wind blew through the holes and kinks of the shack and I raised my arms to hold myself against it. I wasn't in anyway cold its just the simple gesture that pleased me. I could hear every little noise in the woods, and it didn't bother me any. It was actually quite calming, and soothing.

I've been a vampire for almost 20 years now. Funny how it seems like only a year has passed but when your suck in time you don't flow easy with it. I've stayed away from humans and kept my distance from them. Only going near them when I need new clothes, which I stole. I've only meet a couple of my kind and they've told me of this coven who drink only animals blood.

Since then I've only drank that. Often I am tempted to drink humans blood when hikers get close but I sustain and run as far away as I can.

There was a little noise in the corner which alerted me and brought me back from my reverie. It was a little mouse and it scattered around the floor finding little things and shoving them in its mouth. The smell of its blood lured me in and called out to me. It was so cute I didn't want to kill it for just a gulp of its blood. That would be a waste.

I stretched out my muscles from being still for so long, if I could feel pain right now I would. As I moved from my laid position I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a piece of a broken mirror. I've seen myself before but I haven't in a year and couple of months. My eyes were pitch black and I had black bruises underneath my eyes.

Reacting to my shock, I reached up and touched my face to feel the soft but yet hard like marble underneath my fingers. They trailed up to the blackness under my eyes. I stared at my self for god knows how long till I noticed it was starting to get light outside. My thirst was starting to get unbearable and I swiftly got up and ran out the shack.

As I ran I noticed how in my peripheral vision the trees were just dark green blurs mashing together. I upped up my speed a little and then everything blurred. I was unstoppable I loved this feeling as I ran. I suddenly caught scent of a dull but yet tangy smell. It was a flock of deer and they were close.

Deer wasn't my favorite choice but that was all that near and I was incredibly thirsty. The fire burning in my throat needed to be dulled so I quickly but quietly sauntered forward. I was moving fast so they wouldn't see my coming closer. There were maybe three or four of them there. That would do.

I paused and started thinking of how I could take them all out in just a couple of moves. Until the buck who was chewing on whatever grass he was finding, raised his head and noticed me. But I reacted before a second went by and zipped to them and snapped his neck. I hated hearing that _snap _as the neck disconnected from the body.

The others ran and I ran after them killing the other two but I let the other one get away. Three was enough for me. I knelt down and raised the doe's head to slink my teeth into its neck and sighed when I felt the rush of blood pool around my mouth. I drank and sucked until it was empty, then I finished the other two.

My body felt all slushy as I cleaned up the area making it look like a bear mauled them. Pretty nasty I know, but hey.

I didn't want to go back to that shack so I took my chances and started running south. The sun was starting to appear, its rim was poking its head over the woods. I had a small vision of an abandoned house not to far from here and I decided to stop there because before long I would be in the sun.

Don't know how long it took me but I reached the house and examined it all over. It was small and white and rundown. In the inside it had two mounted deer heads in the living room and a bear skin in the bedroom. Whoever lived here had a major hunting addiction.

I went into the bedroom and closed the door. In the center it had a quaint little bed and I laid down upon it and stared out the window. The sunlight had etched its way into the room filling it. Thank goodness the person had invested in dark window curtains. I shut them and went quietly back to the bed. I sighed when I saw another mirror. I looked into it and saw that my black bruise went to being a light purple and my black eyes were a light gold.

I wonder if all vampire's eyes were gold? Well the ones I had met before were a dark red so I suppose that was from feeding on humans, which I did not. I much prefer the gold eyes to the ugly red. I remember they asked me if I wanted to join them and I said no because I wanted to journey on my own for a bit. But sometimes it got very lonely. Like now.

I don't remember much from when I was a human. I have no memory's, nothing. All that I can seem to think of was darkness. Its like I was born a vampire because that's all that I know. I just remember waking up in the woods somewhere in Mississippi. When I woke up there was a person around me and not knowing what to do next I went on my instincts and killed him. I felt extremely sick afterwards. Not physically sick but emotionally. I can remember him screaming and I never wanted that to happen again. The feeling of the thirst scared me but I learned to cope with it, and learn my limits. Then came the visions. They freaked me out as well but I learned how to trigger them and use them to my advantage. Like where I could stop in the daytime without me being discovered.

Then occasionally I had visions of the vegetarian clan. I guess I was just focused on them so much that I triggered things about them. Their leader was a tall blonde haired man who was very kind and calming. His wife was a very beautiful lady with long brown hair and was very motherly. The third and final member was their 'son'. He had honey blonde hair and was very handsome. He had a power, and it manipulated others emotions. I envied them all for their restraint.

They seemed so close and connected. The leader, Carlisle was a very welcoming man and I knew if I searched for them they would take me in. But I wanted to find that mystery man in my vision. He was my main focus now. Ironically, my body shook with another powerful vision.

It was him again. The beautiful stranger.

Unfortunately I couldn't see his face again but he was wearing sunglasses and talking to this girl about going to see one of those moving pictures movie. She seemed to agree with anything he said because she was allured by our inhuman beauty. It was so easy to attract people in. After their conversation he left her smiling and dazzled by his beauty and walked past a sign that read Logan Square. Then it faded.

Logan Square.

Logan Square.

I knew where that was. It was a district in Philadelphia and I wasn't far from there. I was somewhere in New, York now. It would take me maybe three days, no exactly three days to meet him. That's if he doesn't change his mind on where he lives at the moment.

I was so ecstatic! I knew where he was and the only thing standing in the way of him was the sunlight. I have no clue why I was so fascinated by him I just needed to meet him and talk to him. I closed my eyes and counted the minutes until the late afternoon.

It was dark before long, just really staying still helps the time move quickly before you even know it. The moon was a full moon tonight and it looked so beautiful up there in the night sky. It was like a beacon calling me in its beautiful bright orbs. That was such a pretty sight to see. That's one of the things I love about the nighttime.

I was close to the boarder of New, York, and Pennsylvania. I had to reach Logan's Square before the third night because in one of my recent visions he had planned to leave for Washington for the cloud covers.

Recently I also had a vision of this great depression that was going to befall our nation. Oh well, humans are so predictable.

I had to regroup before I was going to go near humans. I wanted to make sure I had my thirst under check and I looked presentable. Right now I had on layers of different things. I was barefoot and had on the tightest fitting pair of a man's jeans I could find that could fit my size because I am very petite. And I had on a white ruffle blouse top that went under my cute black jacket. Over all I think I looked nice enough I just needed shoes. I didn't have to worry about my hair because it never got dirty unless I tried to take down a bear or a mountain lion because then it would get muddy or have bits of leaves and grass. Plus it was very short and spiky and had different layers all throughout.

What was I going to say to him when I met him? "Hi how you are? I've seen you in my visions and I just _had_ to meet you." Ugh this wasn't easy. I wish I had a vision of when I meet him for the first time so I can see what I say.

Oh he was going to think I was crazy. Maybe he would give me a chance to talk because I was a vampire too? You know what, I just say whatever comes to my mind the second I see him. I wasn't about to drive myself crazy just to know what I was going to say to him I don't even know him. Yet.

I really don't know why I was going this far to see him. Just something about that vision made me realize something. After almost ten long years of being myself, I realize I want a companion. Someone to talk to and bounce ideas off of inside of myself. Even though I am always right I would still like to hear other opinions besides my own.

That's exactly it. I understand now. I see him as a companion for me. Hopefully that would be true in a matter of hours.

I had reached Bradford, then speed right through Sullivan and Columbia. Right now I was in the middle of Schuylkill. Time for the regrouping. The pants that I had been wearing had its bottom edges all scraped up from non stop running. I would need to find new ones. My throat was burning like hell, what a way to put it. I guess I need to feed now till I was so full that the burning was turned to lighted ash. I would be in there in no time now and the sun wouldn't be shinning today because it had decided to snow. I had maybe an hour before it would be morning so I decided to hunt. I knew this was the best place for hunting bears and it would be so entirely easy because they were all hibernating.

There was a cave not to far from here and it held one cuddly bear all snoozed up. That would be good enough for me plus maybe one deer afterwards.

It didn't take me long to take down the bear and I found a pack of deer maybe a mile away from the cave. I felt all slushy and squishy again and the burning was almost completely numb, never would it be gone though. That was a good sign I was full and sedated. Now I was finally ready to face humans again. Just as soon as I found new pants.

For the past twenty years I've been living like a hermit, withdrawing myself from the world and people. But I have traveled around the world, saw the sights, and did whatever I wanted at one point. I've walked through crowds before and it never affected me as much as it did earlier on. But I'm afraid how it will be now that the Alice-hermit has come to join the living. So to say.

The woods I was in now were beautiful it was like I was in my own perfect heaven. A heaven without that perfect stranger. It was a covered with a blanket of trees going on like a vast ocean. I knew to keep heading south and that I would soon reach some forms of life. When I stumbled upon buildings I knew that I had. Finally I was closer. All the signs on the stores read, 'Pottsville' so I was only two counties away from my perfect stranger.

The snowing had died down and the clouds had darkened, thank god. No one wanted to see a sparkling vampire, let alone have their nightmares come true. I walked around aimlessly taking everything in. They had a ma' and pa' restaurant I would definitely eat there if I was human, it looked so homely. Most of the houses had tricycles and toys thrown around in the yards. There was a little fountain by the church and I could picture small kids running around it in the summer playing while the adults looked on adoringly at them and a cute elderly couple were sitting at the edge of the fountain holding each other in their arms while they looked into each others eyes.

I amazed myself with how sentimental I was being.

I found a vintage clothing store a couple blocks away from the Kroger. I broke in through the side entryway and took a look around. I don't know why I never took time before to see the fashion state. I loved clothes. If I could I would wear a different outfit everyday but with running around all the time it becomes a little hard keeping them clean and nice.

There was a lot to choose from. All different types of dresses and stockings were available for me. Last time I changed my clothes was in nine years and they really have more of a selection now than they did before.

My mind was swimming with all the great possibilities of outfits. I couldn't make a decision because when I did I found something else great and had a battle with myself on choosing between them. I finally did decide to choose two outfits one to meet my perfect stranger in and the other to play around in. Some of the dresses were so dull in color, I wanted something that would spark my interest. Then I came across this pretty blue dress, and lifted it off the rack and read the tag, Calypso Christine Celle blue sick wrap dress. Hmmm definitely sparked my interest. It was perfect.

All I needed now was shoes. I was thinking of black high heels. But then I saw these gorgeous silver heels that had straps and I knew which ones I was going to wear.

I went over to the counter and grabbed the one of the boxes they used to put them in and lightly folded my dress and neatly put it in the box. I grabbed a cover and placed it over and wrapped it up in a black ribbon bow. I heard the tenets stirring above and knew it was time to get the heck out of there before I was caught. The smell of their blood wasn't too powerful yet I guess I was to intent on getting my clothes.

I reached for my dress and ran out the side door. I looked around before I did because I didn't want anyone seeing me walk out of the store before it was open. While I was in there I changed into a dark fur coat that covered my chest and thighs and black wool leggings. Underneath the fur coat was the box.

People were coming outside to open their wares and the men did double takes as they saw me. A younger gentleman ran out of the store was coming to talk to me. He had to be around eighteen or nineteen.

"Uh miss!"

If he wanted to live to see his next birthday he probably shouldn't come near me. But I stopped anyway to not be rude. I chanted to my self that my thirst was under control. I pressed down hard on my lips and closed my eyes before I turned around.

He was average looking and had dark brown hair. He came close to me and I had to take one step back to regain my control. This boy had a huge grin on his face and his eyes twinkled as he stared at me. If I could have blushed I would be right now.

"Yes?"

After hearing my voice his eyes widened and I heard his heart beat increase.

"Uhh, y-you shouldn't be walking around in this weather you know? You might catch a cold. You should come inside my dad's store to warm up." He looked so proud of himself for coming and talking to me. It was a shame I had to turn him down.

"Well, I don't feel cold and I need to get my exercise in, but thanks for the offer." I smiled at him and that probably made his day.

"You sure? You know the first signs of Hypothermia is not feeling cold." No it isn't. He was trying so hard to keep me talking to him.

"Don't worry I'm fine. If I come around this way again and I feel cold I might come in. But thanks." He looked so crestfallen that I hadn't taken him up on his offer but his heart increased again at my offer.

"Your just so beautiful." Now that was random.

I didn't say to that but laughed silently.

"Um, I don't know why I just said that. I mean you are! B-but I'm not usually t-that forward!"

I smiled and shook my head. He was sweet but I had to go.

"Thank you, but I really have to get to my boyfriends. He's probably really worried that I'm not there yet." He winced when I mention the fake boyfriend.

"Oh. You have a boyfriend, well I shouldn't keep you waiting."

"See you."

When I walked away he still stood there for a minute and whispered silently under his breath something no human could hear. "I know I wouldn't keep you out of my sight."

As soon as I was out of the woods I threw off my coat and it held suspended in the air as I ran. I held the box securely in my left arm and took off at an unnatural speed. At the end of the day I was out of Pottsville and in Berks now.

I immediately stopped and was took over by a vision.

I saw him again and he was talking to a couple named Peter and Charlotte. He must have been in a coven with them and he was talking to them about leaving. They asked why and seemed upset but he told them he was upset with killing humans because he could read their minds before they died and that terrified him. They told him there was no other way and he said that he would find one. When he turned around I finally saw his face.

He was beautiful. No he was like a Greek god in the flesh. He had high cheek bones and strong jaw line. His face was perfectly angular and had full lips that I wanted so much to kiss right now. He was so attractive I never wanted to take my eyes off him. His hair was short and messy but had a beautiful bronze shade to it. He looked so conflicted with himself right now. I just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

He told them that he was leaving and didn't know where he was going but he had a strong feeling about it. I knew he needed me as much I needed him.

Finally I reached the diner where I knew I would meet him and slipped into my dress and shoes and walked in. The cook saw me and smiled and nodded. I nodded back and sat at the front counter waiting.

_Sooo what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Hopefully there will be another chapter sometime this week but I have some MAJOR testing going on in school so maybe the weekend. Review Review Review now please :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice POV

What the heck. I have been waiting here for more than three hours. I was so sure he was going to be here today and I'm like never wrong. Trust me

It was 8 thirty p.m.

Had he changed his mind again? If so I would have seen it.

"Uh miss?"

I was chewing on my nails that were permanently indestructible, and so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the cook talking to me. I never bit my nails but it was just an act in front of people so they wouldn't see me sit unnaturally still. I was too busy asking myself where he was and why he wasn't here with me now. I wasn't really that upset I just didn't like the idea of running around the world searching all over for him again. I knew I was he's escape from his hell he made for himself because I did have that alternative for him. Me.

The cook had walked up to me now, anxious and nervous apparent upon his face. "Um, Ma'm?" He was older, bulky and had gray tuffs of hair on his head.

I turned my head that was facing the door to him at the counter and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled and motioned with his head, and arm with the spatula to the stove area. "Do you want me to whip you up something real quick? I've got some eggs fryin'. Free of charge for a pretty lady." He winked at me. But it wasn't like a creeper status wink but more of a fatherly wink. If there was such a kind.

I raised the corner of my mouth in a smile to be polite to him. But inside I didn't feel like being anywhere near polite right now.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not really hungry right now and its kind of late." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh well if you change your mind, we're open till midnight." He smiled

A lady sitting on the counter six seats down from me was overhearing our conversation. Rude much.

"Hey if your saying your giving free food to pretty lady's now a days where's my plate?" She called out to the cook and smiled wide while laughing. She was a rather large women and I didn't think she needed to eat more after she just ate a whole plate of pancakes. I didn't mean to be judgmental.

"Oh Gale your so funny. You know you're my best customer and I already slice your prices." The cook said to her and walked over back to her side, finally leaving me alone.

I sat there staring at the clock and when thirty minutes passed the cook looked like he was about to come back over so I bought a coffee from him to shut him up.

I never thought it would be this hard to wait, since that's something I thought I mastered over the course of my vampire life. Sometimes I could just stand in place and the time seems to go by very quickly like hours were seconds. But I don't understand how it seems like minutes are hours now.

I wiggled in my high chair and crossed my legs Bringing the coffee cup up to my lips I pretended to take a sip for the three people that were in here.

I put my elbow on the counter for support and covered half of my face with my hand. Because I just unexpectedly got a vision but it was a small one showing me the Cullens again. They were all just sitting in their living room sharing stories with one another and laughing. Except for Jasper, he was sulking in the back obviously not interested in the conversation. Dr. Carlisle and Esme were all bundled up together on a big baige armchair and Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch together with his arm around her. And Jasper was all alone. The vision faded and I looked around to those by me.

They didn't notice.

**********

Edward POV

_Ten years ago _

My life is a mess right now. I wouldn't even call it a mess its more along the terms of highly screwed up. I don't even know where I am right now. All I know is that I had to run the hell away from where I was before.

Its like I'm in a void right now. Panic was rising in my chest without beats, my mind racing with thoughts I couldn't control. _Your nothing your worthless you're a monster Your so below the earth that not even death will bring your relief…you cant even die you pitiful monster.._

God, who am I anymore? Why was this happening to me? I ran my hand through my hair and gripped on tightly. I sank to ground and landed on my knees. I then tried to console myself by saying that I did the right thing by stopping. But how could I stop? My thirst was unbearable right now. I _needed _someone to fix it, to take away this forever going pain. I just need to find a scent..

No! I wont, I promised myself that I wouldn't. I didn't want to hear another voice screaming in agony. I needed to stop. I needed to find a remote area and lock myself away. Wasn't there any other solution to this? My hand left my head and went to lock its self around my throat. Goodness this thirst, this burning, wouldn't it ever go away.

_Yes it would with blood. Precious, delicious, mouthwatering blood. _

My resolve was cracking and I knew that if I didn't start running someone close by would lose their life.

So I did I ran. As fast as I could in the southern direction. A speeding bullet through the woods non stopping. As soon as I saw a mountain I knew that was the perfect place to go to get a handle on this. I whipped my legs up it and closed my eyes. I broke through a tree and it had left a person shape hole in the middle.

When I reached the top I opened my eyes and saw the view. Id never seen anything so beautiful before. The air was so clean and fresh up here, not that I needed it but it tasted different. Different like….

Blood.

I turned around viciously and stared into the eyes of two unlucky men standing twenty feet away from me. They were frightened. Their eyes were like four big saucers and their arms and legs were shaking terribly. I would be frightened too if a vampire was about to kill me.

I sauntered forward loosing my nerve and letting the animal out.

They were frozen in their spots and neither one tried to make a move. "_Oh my god what's going on? I don't understand this! One minute we were about to rest and the other we see this guy appear seemingly out of no where! Why is he sparkling, that's not normal! He's so pale and devilish looking am I going to die?" _

Their opinions were both equally the same in their minds and neither were about to say anything out loud. It was always the same ending questions, Who are you?, What are you doing? What do you want? Inside it freaked me out so bad but I couldn't do _anything _about it because the burning sensation in my throat was extremely uncomfortable and they were the only things that stopped it. For awhile.

So I did what I always did I killed them and drank their blood. I never wanted or meant to do it. Its like something in me changes and I'm not me anymore. I cant control myself and something dark takes me over. I knew I needed a change and fast, but what was out there to help me? There was no other option to take.

I cleaned myself up and took off again. I knew I couldn't go back to Peter and Lucy, I was too miserable with them and I didn't want to suffer. Maybe I could just wander for a while. Get a hold on my thirst like I did before and join society as a nomad. Maybe I would find something and maybe I wouldn't.

The sunlight was still out and it would be dark soon so I decided to stick to this path and have it lead me back to civilization.

So I made a plan. I would travel around and get a hold on myself and discover who I am again. I would only be out at night and stay somewhere at day. I would limit myself to two people every two months or month and I would never stay in a place for too long.

_Present time_

I was headed to Philadelphia somewhere I've never been before but always wanted to go. I have no clue why but the name now just seems so calming and I feel like I should be there.

Today is my anniversary of making that promise to myself. A promise that I've broken countless times because of the monster I am. Another change seems in order but I'm not ready to take it. I know I need it but it just seems forced, I want to take that step when I know I'm ready for it so it will be easier.

The only thing I'm proud of is that I've learned to live with the smell of blood. Its still inviting and warm and delicious but I can control how I take it in now. If it gets too much I would just stop breathing and leave as fast as I could till it calms down.

But still its something worth being proud over even if I can't control my thirst.

The trees were flashing by me rapidly as I ran. It was like colorful splashes of green flying everywhere and the constant shade of dark blue upon the swirling green and browns. Sometimes if I don't pay attention to where I'm going I run straight into trees and bring them right down.

I haven't killed anyone in a while and I planned to keep it that way. There was a town not too far from where I was at because I could hear tiny whispers of voices talking in my head which meant I was about 10 miles away. The mind reading was a great gift and often very helpful in situations like this were I don't know where I'm at. I've learned how it works and I've also learned how to tune people out. If I'm really close to a person I can hear them from far away because I'm tuned to them.

I slowed my self into a walk and stopped. A realization hit me. What am I doing? Why am I constantly running? Why haven't I found a coven to stay with? Was it because I was afraid or that I didn't want to? I just wanted to be in peace. I feel like I'm searching for something blind. What am I looking for?

I don't have an answer for any of those questions but I won't let them consume me. Maybe I was meant to be like this, forever alone. I knew I was greatly unhappy would I stay like this forever?

Picking up my pace I start running even faster than before and before I know it I'm at the edge of a river bank. So it seems I've reached the town. The smell of the blood was overwhelming but I had to think of it this way to get through. I was going to find someone to kill and I had to stay calm and not blow my cover. Now where to go? It was a rather large place and I just started walking.

There was a gang of girls clustered together walking on the other side of the street. They saw me and were giggling to each other. I was used to this by now, girls think I'm hot whoop de do. Its not like I can do anything about that and I could never get close to them.

"_Oh my he takes my fancy, would you just look at that!"_

"_Look at his face and his fair! He's gorgeous, I haven't seen him around before," _

"_Look at his face, Look at his face, not his…." _

I shyly smiled to myself as I heard their deepest thoughts. I didn't look up at them because I was afraid they would call me over. So I ducked inside a small diner to escape them. That's when I saw her. I almost dropped dead the moment the door shut behind me and I swore my mouth hit the floor.

I was looking at the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was sitting cross legged in her chair and her right elbow was propped up on the counter holding her chin up. She looked almost lost in thought and concentrated at something in the back by the kitchen. She was so pretty and graceful looking and I felt the strange need to protect her from anything.

She was beautifully pale and had short, spiky, brown hair. She was skinny and had on a beautiful blue dress that fit the curve of her body. Everything about her was beautiful I couldn't stop thinking of the word beautiful. Her legs were long and toned and her skin looked so soft I wanted to touch it. Then I panicked when I knew her blood scent was going to hit me. But it never came. Instead she smelled like lilacs and wildflowers, every amazing scent a flower could have. Just how long had I been staring at her? I never wanted to lay my eyes on another creature again. I just wanted to see her for the rest of my eternity. Then something clicked inside of me. I felt like I found a missing piece to a puzzle I've been trying desperately trying to solve my entire life.

Then god granted my wishes as she turned around and looked at me. I quickly turned my gaze away from her to act like I hadn't been staring for the past ten minutes. I smiled and walked up to the counter inches away from her. I didn't say anything to her but smile as I sat and unfolded a menu next to her.

Inside I was thinking of her eyes when she looked at me. Her eyes were like the color of butterscotch but darker like gold. How could that be? No humans eyes were any color like that. But then I broke out of my daze and noticed that she didn't have a heart beat. Oh my god, was she dying?! I looked back to her and she was perfectly fine sitting here with me and she seemed to be staring at me like I had when I walked in. She was a vampire. There was no other reason.

God I could be so dense sometimes. Then I heard her speak but it wasn't her lips moving. _"Oh my god. He's even more beautiful than in my visions." _

That's all I heard her say because I was too lost in her to comprehend anything around me. We were both caught up in each other and in that second I knew she was what I was looking for. Then finally she broke the strange spell by talking to me.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time."

She was smiling and it was glowing on her. Her eyes were so deep and reaching looking that I wanted to reach out and take her in my arms and kiss her.

But I didn't do any of that except bow my head in a gentlemanly way and look up at her. "I'm sorry for that, mam'." Her voice was like bells all chiming in together to make a wonderful sound.

No words were said after that and we just stared in the inexplicitly of each other. I knew I was falling in love with her. I think I did the moment I saw her and I _never _wanted to let her go.

I couldn't hear her thoughts because she seemed to be humming a melody of something in her head like she knew I could read her thoughts. I pouted at the thought of not hearing her voice again but then she surprised me by holding out her hand for me to take. She didn't say anything but just held out her pale, small delicate hand.

I mutely laughed and looked in her eyes again and I felt connected with her. I knew somehow that I could trust her and why couldn't I? I put my seemingly rough hand in hers and stood up. She motioned for me to follow her and we left the diner with our hands still linked together.

_Soo you know what to do! REVIEW! =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_~Hey darlings! Sooo sorry for the over due update. I won't bore you with the details because I know you are all anxious to read this so get to it! _

Chapter: Three

_Previous hour ago_

Alice POV

Almost everyone had gone home now and it was just the cook, a random blonde girl, and me left. I was just thinking about leaving when I heard something outside. The door opened and someone walked in. He was light on his feet and was very proportionate with his body. No one I encountered was this conscious of their presence. He stayed in the same spot by the door for hours it seemed and I felt his eyes on me. If my heart was beating it would have skipped a beat right now. My eyebrows creased and I moved to look at him. He was staring at me with black eyes and had a face that made me want to cry. The visions had not done him justice.

He was beautiful. He was entirely beautiful.

I was conscious of how long we were staring at each other but seemingly no one around us noticed, except the lady sitting in the far corner. She however like me was lost in the essence of him. I felt this extreme attraction towards him and right now I just wanted to ravish him on top of this counter. I didn't even care if anyone saw. Blinking was the only thing I could do to regain my damn composure.

He smiled as he looked down and he laughed mutely. Still I felt his eyes on me as he walked over and he sat one seat away from me. Maybe he was afraid that if he did sit next to me I would do something regretful in front of the people, Hell I probably would. So now that I had him with me, where would we go from here? We needed to go somewhere quiet and distant so we could talk because we couldn't openly have the conversation we needed in front of unwanted ears.

But all I kept thinking about was finding ways to get him alone and corner him in a dark room and…yeah. He cocked his head at me and had the purest smile that could light up any dark room with one flash. Its like he knew what I was thinking. Oh my.

How could I forget! Here I am thinking these wonderfully nasty scenarios of us together with him sitting right next to me! I instantly blocked my mind from him by humming a soft French lullaby. But he wasn't reading my mind, he seemed to be too lost in the moment and his staring was transfixed on me. It started to make me feel a little bit uncomfortable but more extremely aroused.

"You know I've been waiting for you for a very long time." I said to him officially breaking his spell. He widened his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Alice."

He voice sounded like pure velvet. If he would let me I would lose myself forever in his eyes. Like literally, just stare at him forever. By now I knew every inch and crease that he face made. Of course he didn't have any lines or marks because he was immortal and his long slender face was forever still at whatever age he was. Right in this moment I just wanted to reach out and touch his cheek to make sure he was really here with me and I wasn't actually hallucinating this. I know I can't really hallucinate but this just seems so unreal, like a lot of things.

The guy in question laughs for real this time and I feel ridiculous for even thinking that. I try to stop myself from smiling because he would know just how uneasy he makes me, but he just looks at me even more mesmerized. Okay this _has _to _stop_, we need to talk now. "_Lets go somewhere quiet to talk." _I speak to him directly in my mind, unsure if he heard it. But immediately he nods his head..

I hold out my hand for him to take and I feel something hard yet soft grab it back. Its amazing how our skin feels. Its like marble and cold but yet it feels soft, warm, and plush. I jump out of my chair and he follows me out the door. The cook looks in our direction to our sudden movement and his face crumbles when he realizes we're leaving.

The door slams behind us and as we take our steps forward, the crisp winter wind rapes our faces but has no desired effect upon us. Edward stuffs his right hand in a pocket of his black suede jacket and hugs me closer to him. I send him a mental image of the woods so he knows where we're going. Then already knowing no one is going to see us running at full speed, I start running at a low speed towards the edge of the woods. I've never really seen a vampire run before but it was amazing because in my peripheral vision Edward looked like a blur but when I look at him directly I see him perfectly running with me like we were in slow motion. There was an abandoned house not too far from here that we could talk and relax in when the sun came.

I just couldn't help but feel so happy that we were together. Its like life has meaning now and I'm not alone anymore and neither is he. I see the house coming into view now, and we push on further. It's a rather large house with a wrap around porch and has three levels to it and has a rather beautiful view of the woods and would be great to live around the fall to see all the trees change color. Plus all the things that live here, it would be a great hunting spot.

"You have such an imaginative mind, you know that?" Edward says to me and I realize he is sitting on the porch and I was still standing a few feet away._ It never hurts to be creative now does it? Seriously though what do you think of the place, isn't it wonderful? _

"Yes." He says from a distance.

_And what makes it so wonderful to you?_ I ask him as I circle the house critiquing the woodwork and windows.

"You living in it with me."

Well that was a surprising answer, I thought he would say that it was away enough from everyone else, or that it was fairly large to do anything to it. But I could imagine us living in it and having it furnished with all the necessitates we no longer needed but great to have anyway. _Soon, maybe. But that's only if you're a good little vampire and do as I tell you. _

"Oh really? And if I don't comply?" I heard him say and heard him lean back on his elbows on the porch. _Then you don't get to live with me in this beautiful house and you'll have to stay away from me forever!_ I run back around the house so that I'm leaning against a tree facing the front porch with him laying on it.

"Well I do not like the idea of being so far away from you. So I'll just have to make do on every wish and desire you may have not that, that will be any problem for me. Oh I know, would you like me to start with that compromising little thing you had thought back at the diner?" He raises his left eyebrow and smiles cunningly.

My mouth drops to the ground and my eyes widen. "You little sneak! A little privacy please! It wouldn't hurt you to do that once and a while." I cross my arms over my chest and he starts to walk over here.

"Its not something I can just turn on and off Alice," He stops for a second and giggles a low laugh. "Besides you wanted me to see that or you would have blocked me from it. And do not deny it."

Oh. I am not denying that I'm attracted to him, its just a little bit embarrassing that he can see those things I think about him. _Yeah whatever but I forgot that you could mind reads._

He stops shy of me and lifts my chin so I would look at him. "I'm sorry but I seriously can't help it but I will try to if it makes you that upset."

"I'm not upset. Its just …I don't know." ....Feeling so embarrased.

"Okay I understand. So lets change the subject then shall we? How did you know I could mind read?" He leads us back to the house and sits on the porch swing. I jump up on the railing and lay comfortably. _Don't you already know that? _

"I do but I figured that since you want a normal conversation and me out of you head, lets have a verbal one." Its so funny that he thinks this is a normal conversation, but whatever. He bits his lip at my remark and tries to hide it.

"Okay we'll say that, that didn't just happen." I laugh at his stupor and he smiles and rolls his eyes at me silly. "I know that you are a mind reader because I can see the future. More so the outcomes of events or someone's decisions." He pretend gasps and mocks ignorance.

I laugh and look up at the stars. "That's how I first saw you, in my vision. I saw you at the diner and you were talking to the head cook. Something about you felt right and I was headed for the area anyway so I figured I would stop by and try to meet you. Before that though I had other visions about you. I saw how you struggled with doing the right thing and you still are."

"Your wonderful. Everything about you is breathtakingly wonderful." He said very seriously. "I'm so glad I have you. But I fear that I don't deserve you for all the wrong things that I've done in my life. If thats what you want to call it."

I turned my head toward him. "Don't be ridicules, I'm not that wonderful. I have done some pretty bad things too."

"Like what?"

"Well, I have killed before too. I've stolen, and broken things to get what I want." I say.

"That's no bad at all Alice. Our kind isn't taken so lightly and how are we supposed to cloth ourselves if we don't steal? We're the invisibles, we can do whatever we want, and take whatever we want. Its not bad at all to humans because they get away with their lives and they don't even know they were endangered."

He does have a point there. When I don't say anything he becomes quiet. Suddenly I can hear everything and the noises of the wildlife echoes throughout my ears.

"How did you die?" I ask him.

"Don't you know that?" He says

"No dummy. I can see the future not the past." I crack up laughing. And if he could blush he would be red as a tomato right now.

"Hahaha, laugh all you want. I died in service." He just blurts out. I stop laughing.

"Not literally died in service Alice. I was an excellent fighter and still am. Its just that what happened was one night I took walk because I had trouble sleeping. In the woods I came across these three beautiful women. Not nearly as beautiful as you, Alice. Their leader, Marie came forward and told me what she and her sisters were. I was frightened and knew there was nothing I could do against them. She told me of these plans she had to start a war with new born vampires. She needed someone to help her tame them and saw how I was with my soldiers. She said I was a great fighter and could train them well. She then proceeded to change me, I had no choice in the matter. When I woke up I realized that I could read the others minds. When I asked them about it they said it was a special ability and only rare vampires got them. It only freaked me out worse because I had these new feelings and strength to top it off. After a while when things started to get out of hand she had me kill the new borns she didn't need anymore. It was awful to hear them scream and panic and in their minds. I hated doing what she was telling me to do so I took off with a couple of others and left for good."

Oh my god. Poor Edward. What terrible things he had to go through. That must of have extremely terrifying to hear others thoughts as they died. Its like your relieving your death all over again.I cannot believe I just asked him to relive his worst nightmare. I jumped off the railing in one agile move and rushed over to him. He just raised his lips in a half smile and welcomed me in his arms. He cradled me in his arms and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. This felt so much more comfortable than the railing. "I'm so sorry that must have been.." I couldn't finish my sentence so he did for me. "Hell." I looked into his eyes and they were black.

"If I'd known this is how you were going to react I would have told you sooner." He joked. "So tell me, how were you changed?"

"To be honest I really don't know." That's all I told him.

"What do you mean? You don't know how you died? What do you remember?" He says.

_Nothing._

"Nothing? You don't remember being human at all?"

I wiggled free out of his arms and leaned against the railing. "All my life well, my vampire life I've been searching for any clue to who I am or was. When I woke up to my new life I hadn't remembered anything. I didn't know where I was, or even my name. The only clue was on the name tag on my torn uniform, _Mary Alice Brandon."_

I didn't feel like talking out loud anymore because the weight of everything felt heavy on my shoulders. "Please Alice tell me, I want to know what happened."

_When I had woken up there was no one around me because I had been deserted in the woods. The only thing I can remember from that day was feeling this extreme sensation in my throat and every sense had been heightened. But of course to me, that was normal and when I had super sped into the nearest building wall and broke through it, I found from the looks upon the people that it was not any type of normal. Also unknown to me was the feeling that had been accumulating in my throat, was being entirely directed at the three poor workers in front of me. Had I known to control myself I would have been able to spare them but I had not and they fell hand to the monster I suddenly became. _

_Those were the only humans I had killed. After I had killed them in my frenzied state I gained control over my body and locked the murderer part of me somewhere deep inside. As I looked upon the bloodshed I created, I was entirely frightened on what I had just done and fled the scene._

"Oh Alice." I heard Edward call out to me.

_Afraid of who I was and the intense feelings I had, I tried to kill myself. I grew depressed and fell into what I could remember to be a catatonic state. I had been broken out of it by the scent of blood wafting through the shack. A herd of deer were wandering around and aroused my senses. I remember dashing out the front door and attacking all of them. It was then that I realized I could just live off of animals and not humans. Slowly over time I grew wary of the scent of humans. Of course it still affected me but not as much, and I built a tolerance against it._

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward in front of me holding my face in my palms of his hands. He looked so angry and upset, his mouth was set in a firm line and his eyes were black and wild like a feral beast. "How could anyone do that to you? When I find this monster I'm going to kill him! Slowly rip his limbs piece by piece until he is screaming in agony and begging for death, then I'll-"

"-Edward! Stop its okay." I tried to intervine his rampage but it didnt slow him.

"No its not Alice! He left you all alone, scared and frightened and clueless to what you've become! How could anyone in the world do this to you! I'm so sorry that happened to you, if I was there I would've-"

"I know its okay. It happened a long time ago and its over and done with now. I'm not sorry that I was changed though, maybe the way it happened could have been a little better. But just think if I hadn't been, I would have never met you."

He seemed to relax now and his grip on me lessened by a fraction. "I know but still...Oh Alice." His face crumbled up in pain and held me closer to him to whisper something softly in my ear. "I promise now that your with me I will never let anything happen to you again." He pulled back and I saw that his eyes had gotten purple bruises under neath his eye lids. I reached up to touch them and lightly traced its outine.

"Your thirsty."

"I know. This is going to get really difficult for me but as long as I have you I know everything will be okay."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, lingering there for a few seconds before he pulled away. Being here for Edward was the only thing on my mind now. I had to help him do this without any indulgence on humans. I know it pained him everytime he drank blood and it would be different this time and I was here to set him straight if there was any problem and it helped that I could see the future for any mishaps.

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "Are you ready?"

He laughed and rested his head on mine. "Not really but it has to be done."

"Ooh! I know we could play a game to make it easier! Who ever catches the most within ten seconds wins!" I say.

"Wins what?"

"I don't know just wins."

"Thats not fun how about we make it a little steeper."

"Like how so?"

"Well how about the loser has to do anything the winner tells them to do."

"Hmm I see what your getting at but how about this. The loser has to jump up and down like a crazy maniac and then hop on one foot while saying random things in gibberish!"

".....Um sure if thats what your into."

I laugh hysterically at his face of confusion and his will to do it.

"I"m just joking I like your idea better."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head in relief. "Oh okay because I wasn't sure if you were really being serious or not. And that was so funny and totally random."

"I know."

The sun would be rising in a little over a couple hours so we started to head out into the woods getting deeper into it to try and find any scent of deer. But then I caught scent of something that was potentially dangerous and so welcoming. Edward went frigid by my side and I quickly turned to grab him by the shoulders to stop him from doing anything. He shut his eyes and clamped his mouth shut and stoped breathing. I quickly concentrated on what was going to happened next and was was shocked by what I saw...

~_Okay so I know I had a different chapter 3 up before but I hated it very much so and here is the new and better one! Please please please review so I dont feel like I'm wasting my time...OH! btw I meant to add this to the last chapter but I forgot, If anyone wants to see the dress Alice wore to the diner message me and I'll send you the link. Or I will put it on my profile..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Four

_Edward went rigid by my side and I quickly turned to grab him by the shoulders to stop him from doing anything. He shut his eyes and clamped his mouth shut and stopped breathing. I quickly concentrated on what was going to happened next and was shocked by what I saw..._

Everything went black for a short second but in that short second, I saw everything that was about to happen. Everything that would happen if I didn't do anything to stop it. It was terrifying, I'm not going to lie. Edward had gone from being this sweet, honorable gentlemen, to a complete monster within seconds.

In my vision, there was a largely built hiker about a mile away from us. He must have gone wayward from a trail and gotten lost. Edward was trying so hard to regain his control over the situation but it was almost up. He had been so thirsty in the first place he didn't have that much endurance left in him to fight against the thirst. I had tried to soothe him by talking to him and keeping his mind on me but it met no difference. I tightly held on to him by his shoulders to keep him back and away, but he was shaking and twitching to get away from my grip. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore to him and he broke out of my grip to start lunging towards the wayward hiker. I ran after him and managed to lock my arms around his waist to throw him backwards. I succeeded in throwing him but he immediately regained his composure and growled deeply at me, with a face I didn't know he could have.

Yes he had growled. I wasn't shocked because I was in his way of his next meal and he wasn't going for any of that. He went into an attack stance now and I immediately went into a defense position. He started circling around trying to find a way to get around me, but suddenly I heard a noise from behind me and I made a stupid move to look behind me for a split second and then he flew past me at a rate I could never run at. I had never seen a vampire move that like and I really struggled to keep up with him.

I couldn't help but watch as he flew in between the trees growing fainter and fainter and as I caught up with him, he already had the dead hikers body in his arms and any chance of me saving him was gone. He made a move to wipe his blood stained mouth on his arm. He didn't even look at me, too much in pain to even try to. His face was crumbled up in agony at what he had just done and I just stood there, not knowing where to go from there.

The vision was gone as soon as it came and I was back to the present.

Apparently I had thrown him into a tree and held him there in place during the moments of my vision. He didn't do anything but let me hold him there in place. Its amazing how things change within time. Nothing was about to happen like it did in my vision. Maybe what helped is that Edward had seen what I saw and he tried even harder to fight against that outcome.

It was extremely hard for him to do that.

Even though he let me hold him down, he still thrashed around and bucked to get away. When I looked into his eyes and whispered calming words he slowly stopped. But it would start up again if he got distracted. I continually looked into the future to see each outcome and all of them were different. Most of them had outcome of the hiker dying so I tried everything I could to keep him at bay.

The smell was getting fainter and fainter but the thirst was getting stronger by the second.

I knew it would be okay now, and he was just extremely thirsty and crazed at the moment. I needed to find something for him to drink from before he lost it again.

I didn't trust him to go hunting with me so I took him back to the house to stay at. I knew he wouldn't leave because he was so highly upset with himself. He didn't like me going out and catching something for him either but there was nothing he could do about that until he could be around dangers like this.

Against his will to be treated like a baby I went out and killed as many deer as I could and brought them back for him to feed on.

He was a little wary at first to have me do it but his resistance melted as soon as I got them by the porch. I didn't actually bring them on the porch because it would create too much of a mess to clean up. But it didn't matter to him where he ate.

He was disgusted at first with the taste of the blood and it didn't completely satisfy him fully. It never would. He was still thirsty and I trusted him enough to go out with me this time and hunt. It had been almost an hour after the hiker incident, and I knew by now he had found the trail and was headed home.

There would always be threats like that until he could fully be around humans when he was completely thirsty. I could do it but it took years upon years of practice for me to be okay.

"Alice, your amazing." He said to me when he where hunting. He was just saying that because he felt guilty.

"No I mean it. You were all alone when you did this, you didn't have anyone's help on doing it either. I barely made through it with you holding me back, and you were alone when you fought it." He looked at me with such awe.

"Well remember Edward, I locked myself away and starved myself most the time. Your doing great for your first time. It _will_ get better don't worry, and who should know better than someone who sees the future." I smiled at him and tried to laugh to ease the tenseness. He stopped moving and cupped my face with his hand. "Alice," I foresaw him kissing me but no one needed a psychic to see that. He slowly moved in until our lips were inches apart. I closed my eyes as our lips met and his hand slid down my face to rest on my neck.

I have never been kissed by anyone before this and it felt like my mind was exploding softly. It was amazing to feel his lips against mine, crushing, pulling, coming together.. I thought he would feel cold to me but he was ever warm and it was only getting hotter as our kiss consumed us both. Hands were moving every where and it felt like neither of us could get enough of each other. He made this low humming noise in the back of his throat that made my stomach do flips and he pulled me closer to him. I had no problem with that. He tasted so incredibly delicious, the feel of his soft hair and skin on my fingertips made me go wild. This experience was so new to me and how could I have gone my whole life without ever kissing him until now?

When he moved his hands along my waist, I actually shivered.

He broke the kiss and we were breathing really heavy but neither of us needed air. I looked into his lust filled eyes, before he started kissing my neck. "Are you sorry?" He whispered into my ear. Then he bit down on my earlobe rather hard and before I felt any pain, his cool breath was on it and his tongue went over the outline of my mark soothing it.

Why would I be sorry? Whatever he was feeling I was feeling too. I grabbed his head from my neck so he was looking at me and he opened his mouth to say something but I crushed my mouth to his to stop any doubt he had in his mind.

I suddenly felt us moving. Then I felt my back hit something hard. He had moved us or to be correct he had _pushed_ me up against a tree. The pressure he had put on our bodies made the tree groan under us. I was afraid for the tree that it would crack but any fear for the tree was vastly fading under the magic of Edward's hands.

There literally couldn't have been a millimeter of space between our bodies. Any suppressed lust I had felt for him came up at that moment and I put it all into this seemingly never ending kiss. Neither of us had needed to breathe, so why would we stop? I don't think we could ever really stop. There would be no reason. Well eventually we would need to hunt. And at that thought I was increasingly becoming thirsty which was weird because we had just ate but I really only had one small deer.

Edward stopped because he must of heard my thoughts.

"Alice, my love. Are you thirsty?"

I nodded my head yes, and he smiled at me. _But I really don't want to stop this. _

"Then we won't.

He continued to kiss me and pushed me into the tree again but the tree finally broke under pressure and we were sent backwards as the tree groaned and fell. We fell into a heap of a mess on the ground and I think I heard a tear in my dress.

We started laughing at the mess we created and Edward gave me one final kiss before he got up and helped me up.

"Just look at what we did! Surely people heard that?" I put a hand to my mouth in exaggeration.

"I don't think so Alice, we are pretty far away and I don't think any human ears could of heard that."

"Your right I would have already seen someone by know if they heard us. But I think I torn my dress when we fell." I said with a frown. This dress was really pretty and I would be really upset if I had torn it.

I turned around and not to my surprise I had torn it.

"Ohh, I really liked this." I showed him the cut in the fabric.

He wiped all the dirt from my dress as I showed him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. The next town we go to we'll get a different one, okay?"

I know he hadn't meant to rip it but I probably wouldn't find another like this. That was a scary thought. Plus I didn't like the thought of moving away from the little house in the woods we found. I kind of wanted to fix it up and move in.

"Really?" Edward said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It just looks so cozy. Maybe someday we could all come back to it when we reach the Cullen's."

"That sounds like a plan." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead looking at the house we weren't too far away from.

"You know I'm really thirsty now, lets go hunt."

Edward, before letting me go looked into my eyes and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes are black. I've never seen them black until now." I reached up and touched my eyes like they would magically turn normal by touching them.

"Well that's what happens when you get thirsty Edward."

He smiles his crooked smile showing his ultra white teeth and starts laughing at me.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Eyes get black."

"And she gets mean when she's thirsty." I hit him in the arm for that comment.

"And violent."

I gasp at him for saying that and he's still all smiling away. I suddenly hear a twig snap and look around. Just a couple yards there's a deer eating some grass that's poking out of the snow.

I move away from Edward and start making my way for the deer. It's ears suddenly shoot up like it hears something then it looks back down. I start to climb up the nearest tree and I look around to Edward that's leaning up against a tree staring at me. I get my footing on the tree and jump to another one trying not to be seen by the deer.

I gain my way closer to it and just as I'm above it, the damn thing decides to look up and see me. Well there goes my dinner.

The deer doesn't take any chances and immediately gathers its strength in its hind legs to push off and dart away. I steal a glance at Edward who is laughing uncontrollably at my failed attempt to drink. I'm not having any of that.

I run after the deer slowly gaining speed against it and almost catching up to it.

The deer starts darting in between the trees to try to lose me but I'm way too smart for that. I'm almost close enough to it to touch its tail so I crouch down to jump on it when suddenly it jumps up too, and over a fallen log.

Thank god for my reflexes or I would have fallen and tripped over that log. I land on the ground gracefully and continue my hunt for that deer. Its almost about to be morning soon and there are no clouds in the sky. Looks like we are going to be holed up in that house for a little bit longer.

I couldn't take it much longer and I make a lunge for one of the deer's legs. I highly doubt that I will trip it but I'm just so thirsty it's driving me crazy. I close my eyes and soon enough I felt a hard, hairy leg in my hand. I didn't want to be so brutal to it but I pulled the deer to me and it was so frightened that I felt like a monster. I move on it to straddle its stomach and reach for its neck and just as I'm about to snap it, I stop.

Its bucking and thrashing about but I'm having no trouble remaining on it. I just can't help but stare into its eyes. This poor creature was about to die and for what? So that I could some what quench this painful burning sensation in my throat? It probably has babies that it needs to care for and find food for in this harsh winter.

Who was I to kill it?

I knew that it shouldn't matter to me because I'm a heartless creature that needs to feast on blood to survive and things like this shouldn't bother me. But it does.

I end its suffering by quickly snapping its neck. The monster in me unleashes its self and I bite down on its neck to feel the warmth of the blood flow into my mouth. Its just so tantalizing and delicious.

I quickly drain all that's in it and make my way back to Edward.

I didn't find him in the spot by the trees but I heard noises coming from the house. It sounds like something screeching on the hard wood floor like nails on a chalkboard. What was he doing in there?

I slide my hand up the banister as I walk up the front porch. The paint is all chipped and it could do with some woodwork. The front door is wide open and the sunlight is slowly creeping up its way into the day. All I could see is a curved line of an orange beam poking through the trees. The noise starts up again and I walk into to the house to see Edward pushing a old decrepit couch in the living room. He sees me and stops to dust off his hands.

When I move my focus to the rest of the room I see that he had made it look somewhat decent enough to stay in. He had swept the floors so it now looked brown instead of dusty gray. The light fixtures were in the corners of the room and he had repaired the curtains and shut them so no one could look in. The room was big enough to easily fit about 50 people and that was just the living room alone. What I loved about it was that it had such a high raised ceiling, and one large bay window on the right side wall.

"What do you think? I thought I would rearrange things so it would look a little nicer when you came back." I heard him say but I was too busy admiring the old house.

"I, I think it looks amazing. Of course it could do with some more work but the house is beautiful when it looks clean." I wanted so much to repair it now.

Edward went to sit down on the couch and it was such a trivial act because it didn't really matter if we stood or sat. I went to sit with him and as I sat down dust exploded every where. "Wow this couch could sure use a beating." I said and fanned away some of the dust. It was just spiraling away in the air and I could see it through the sunlight coming in the windows.

"Looks like we can't travel any further, the sun would expose us." Edward craned his head to look out the window.

"I have no problem staying here, I just wish I could do more with it."

"Well, we have the whole day. If you want we could go fix up the other rooms." He was so sweet. I knew he didn't really want to but he would do anything I wanted to.

"Mmm, maybe later because I," I got up to crawl on the couch and move over to end where Edward was sitting and leaned over his slouching form. I was inches away from being able to kiss him. "-just want to kiss you right now."

He smiled and started to rub my arms. "I may be able to do that." He teased.


End file.
